kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
UEF
The UEF or The United Earth Federation are the Human Faction in the Supreme Commander Franchise. The United Earth Federation are the "core human" faction, representing the natural technological evolution of modern human technology. The UEF seek to unify the once great Empire that is now splintered. They are in combat with the Cybran Nation and the Aeon Illuminate. UEF military is more conventional-styled than the others, relying on "classic" weaponry like battle tanks and projectile weapons such as bullets and explosives. Its weapon choice usually makes UEF units to be of limited efficiency against moving targets, as projectiles aren't too good at tracking targets, but their sheer power can do serious damage to structures and slow-moving units. Also, UEF units tend to be more heavily armored. In the 33rd Century, the old Earth Empire finally collapsed. As chaos engulfed the interstellar empire, the military, under the aegis of the Earth Command, stepped forward to restore order. Acting in a severe and often draconian manner, Earth Command made the difficult decisions that politicians, mired in corruption and their own self-interest, could not. Entire worlds were abandoned, and much of the Quantum Gate network was intentionally destroyed in an effort to isolate the retreating Prime Worlds from the rest of the galaxy. Despite the best efforts of the military, civil war erupted. After a hundred years, Earth Command was finally able to restore order and establish a new government, which was christened the United Earth Federation. Risen, phoenix-like from the ashes of the old Earth Empire, the United Earth Federation vowed to purge itself of bureaucratic corruption and remain pure to a single task: the rescue of mankind's war-torn worlds and an end to the Infinite War. By any and all means necessary. It has worked toward that goal by maintaining an iron grip on the new empire, creating a seemingly democratic but practically totalitarian government out of what might be considered the most successful military coup in human history. The average UEF citizen is not too different from a 20th-21st century Earth citizen. They are artisans, athletes, craftsmen, warriors, and philosophers. They desire stability and order, but their ideas on how this should be achieved vary widely. Each has their own opinion on how the government should achieve its goals and whether or not the UEF even has the right to try and restore something that failed so long ago. Ancient religions are as varied and diverse as they were in pre-war days and continue to be a motivating factor for many. Even if individuals differ in their political or social perspectives, the single most common trait shared by every UEF citizen is their sense of brotherhood and community. UEF colonists really band together when times are tough. Positively contributing to society and personal improvement is a way of life for UEF citizens. For this reason, UEF communities very rarely contain vagabonds and homeless individuals. The UEF rulers are expansive, aggressive, and authoritarian. They believe that this is necessary to ensure galactic order and the common good. They are attempting to rebuild the Empire that fell at the onset of the Infinite War, and with memory of such dark times still present all around them, UEF leaders can be driven to justify extreme measures. Their main focus is their military might, and their prime virtue is order. They see nothing wrong with utilizing technology, including genetic engineering, to help achieve that lauded goal. In fact, the vast majority of the UEF's citizenry are directly descended from cloned or genetically enhanced colonists, as are the Aeon and Cybran populations. Unlike the other two factions however, the UEF employs wide-scale genetic modification programs among their own populace designed to help 'facilitate' order and control, a holdover from the old Earth Empire's policy. Their ACU pilots are also heavily genetically engineered, with complex skills embedded in their genes from birth and a strong focus on unthinking loyalty. But the most visible sign of the UEF's tampering with nature can be seen with the use of symbionts, humans with cybernetic implants and twined with a sophisticated symbiotic AI. These symbionts are integral to a colony's survival and perform a variety of roles. The symbiont program operates on a volunteer-only basis, with all UEF citizenry eligible for the process. Thousands of applicants apply each year, eager to do their part to help the UEF and their local community. What they are not told however is that all symbionts are subject to a hidden loyalty program, designed to still free will and ensure perfect loyalty to the UEF. This is the primary reason for the continued conflict between the Cybran Nation and the UEF. To Cybrans, the use of the loyalty programming to force these symbionts to perform mental tasks for the UEF is tantamount to slavery, and this fuels the animosity between the two sides. Great care has been taken by UEF propagandists to hide the existence of the loyalty program from the public and discredit Cybran claims to the contrary. Dr. Brackman is painted as a power-mad dictator, using viruses to corrupt and control normal symbionts, claiming that he is the one to use a loyalty program, not them, and that the UEF war effort against the Cybrans is an attempt to rescue friends and family members from his clutches, as well as liberate the countless generations of brainwashed symbionts born and raised in the Cybran Nation. Inventory Supreme Commander 1 Land * UEF Armored Command Unit * T1 Land Scout (Snoop) * T1 Light Assault Bot (Mech Marine) * T1 Medium Tank (MA12 Striker) * T1 mobile anti-air gun (Archer) * T1 Mobile Light Artillery (Lobo) * T1 Engineer * T2 Gatling Bot (Mongoose) * T2 Heavy Tank (Pillar) * T2 Amphibious Tank (Riptide) * T2 Mobile AA Flak Artillery (Sky Boxer) * T2 Mobile Missile Launcher (Flapjack) * T2 Mobile Shield Generator (Parashield) * T2 Field Engineer * T3 Heavy Assault Bot (Titan) * T3 Armored Assault Bot (Percival) * T3 Mobile Heavy Artillery (Demolisher) * T3 Mobile Missile Platform (Spearhead) * T3 Support Armored Command Unit * Experimental Mobile Factory (Fatboy) Air/Space * T1 air scout (Hummingbird) * T1 Interceptor (Cyclone) * T1 Attack Bomber (Scorcher) * T1 light air transport (C-6 Courier) * T2 fighter/bomber (Janus) * T2 Torpedo Bomber (Stork) * T2 Gunship (Stinger) * T2 Air Transport (C14 Star Lifter) * T3 spy plane (SR90 Blackbird) * T3 Air Superiority Fighter (Wasp) * T3 Strategic Bomber (Ambassador) * T3 Heavy Gunship (Broadsword) * T3 Heavy Air Transport (Continental) * Defense Satellite Sea * T1 Attack Submarine (Tigershark) * T1 Frigate (Thunderhead Class) * T2 Torpedo Boat (Cooper) * T2 Destroyer (Valiant Class) * T2 Cruiser (Governor Class) * T2 Shield Boat (Bulwark) * T3 Strategic Missile Submarine (Ace) * T3 Battleship (Summit Class) * T3 Battlecruiser (Neptune Class) * Experimental Aircraft Carrier (Atlantis) UEF Armored Command Unit.jpg|Armored Command Unit UEF T3 Support Armored Command Unit.jpg|Support Armored Command Unit T3 UEF Engineer.jpg|T3 UEF Engineer UEF Field Engineer Sparky.jpg|Field Engineer UEFT1Scout Snoop.jpg|Snoop Mech Marines.jpg|Mech Marine MA12 Striker.jpg|MA12 Striker Archer.png|Archer Lobo.jpg|Lobo Mongoose.jpg|Mongoose Pillar.jpg|Pillar Riptide.png|Riptide Sky Boxer.jpg|Sky Boxer Flapjack.png|Flapjack Parashield.jpg|Parashield UEFTitan.jpg|Titan UEF_Bot_Percival.jpg|Percival Demolisher.jpg|Demolisher Spearhead.png|Spearhead UEFT4Fatboy.jpg|Fatboy Hummingbird.png|Hummingbird Cyclone.jpg|Cyclone Scorcher.jpg|Scorcher C-6 Courier.jpg|C-6 Courier Janus.png|Janus Stork.jpg|Stork Stinger.jpg|Stinger C14 Star Lifter.jpg|C14 Star Lifter SR90 Blackbird.jpg|SR90 Blackbird Wasp.jpg|Wasp Ambassador.jpg|Ambassador Broadsword.jpg|Broadsword Continental.jpg|Continental T4_novax_satelite.png|Novax Satellite Tigershark.jpg|Tigershark Thunderhead Class.jpg|Thunderhead Class Cooper.jpg|Cooper Valiant Class.jpg|Valiant Class Governor Class.jpg|Governor Class Bulwark.jpg|Bulwark Ace.jpg|Ace Summit Class.png|Summit Class Neptune Class.jpg|Neptune Class T4_expreimental_aircraft_carrier Atlantis.png|Atlantis Supreme Commander 2 Land * UEF Armored Command Unit * UEF Engineer * Rock Head Tank * Titan Assault Bot * Demolisher Mobile Artillery * Meteor Mobile Missile Launcher * Archanist Mobile Anti-Air Gun * P-Shield Mobile Shield Generator * Sharp Shooter Mobile Anti-Missile Defense * Fatboy II Experimental Assault Vehicle * King Kriptor Experimental Assault Bot Air ''' * Wasp Fighter * Eagle Eye Bomber * Broadsword Gunship * C18 Star Lifter Air Transport * Mega Fortress Experimental Mobile Factory * AC-1000 Terror Experimental Assault Plane * C-230 Star King Extreme Experimental Air Transport '''Sea * Mastadon Cruiser * Poseidon Battleship * Tigershark Submarine * Atlantis II Experimental Aircraft Carrier UEF_ACU.png|ACU UEF_Engie.png|Engineer UEF Titan.png|Titan Rock_Head.png|Rock Head Tank Demolisher.png|Demolisher Meteor.png|Meteor Archanist.png|Archanist UEF_P-Shield.png|P-Shield UEF_Sharp_Shooter.png|Sharp Shooter Jackhammer3.jpg|Jackhammer Fatboy2.jpg|Fatboy II KingKriptor.jpg|King Kriptor Wasp.png|Wasp Eagle_Eye.png|Eagle Eye Broadsword.png|Broadsword C18 Star Lifter.png|C18 Star Lifter Mega_Fortress_Experimental_Mobile_Factory.png|UEF Mega Fortress AC-1000_Terror_Experimental_Assault_Plane.png|AC-1000 Terror C-230 Star King Extreme.jpg|C-230 Star King Extreme Mastodon.png|Mastadon Poseidon.png|Poseidon Tigershark.png|Tigershark UEF_super_triton.jpg|Super Triton Experimental Dreadnought Atlantis2.png|Atlantis II Category:Supreme Commander Category:Factions